Kaleb Adventures
by Iove
Summary: - AU/Destiel/1S - A Series of one shots that take place in an AU wherein Dean and Castiel have a son named Kaleb. Expect lots of fluff and child antics.
1. Puppy Love

**Hello! I'm Dean, I'm new to the writing scene! I've been reading Fics for awhile now and just wanted to test my ability to write a 1S series. Please enjoy, and excuse me while I try to navigate this oddly coded website. **

_The house was attentive. Peace and Tranquility are its rulers. Their words and tenants are law; their will is arbitrary. They commanded the house be still and rest, for they have worked too hard. The house obliged with obedience._

_Although, the house knew that truly, they are not the one who worked hard and long, but the man on the sofa was. The man whose strong form was weary after a day of construction – was tired. He only wished to obey his masters, so he attempted sleep. Yet, no dreams came to him. No peace relaxed his aching muscles. No tranquil state of mind was brought to him. The house noticed this and wondered why. Of course the house couldn't solve the mystery, so it decided to watch in hope of finding out the reason…_

Dean lay scrunched on the sofa with his boots dangling over the side. He was resting after another day of working on the additions to the house. His mind wondering back to lunch, over an hour ago. They were sitting around the island in the kitchen enjoying peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

"Hurry and finish your lunch, so we can go get your surprise, Kaleb." Castiel said while nursing his water. Kaleb perked up and began eating furiously. "What surprise?" Dean parroted between bites of his third sandwich. He met the blue eyed man with a questioning glance.

"Dean, don't speak while you have food in your mouth. You're supposed to set the example." Castiel scowled at Dean for teaching their song wrongly. Dean noticed the menacing glance being cast his way and looked down ashamed.

"It won't be a supwise if you knew too, Daddy!" Kaleb exclaimed which, in turn, shocked Castiel. _That boy had half a sandwich left — five seconds ago…_

Dean ruffled his brow and tossed his son's statement aside to look at his lover for any means of explanation. Nothing. Dean couldn't figure out what they were up to then, and when they left to get the "supwise", he quoted internally; all Dean could do was ponder upon the situation. Guessing what was going to come back through the door.

He laid there mulling over obvious choices of what Castiel got for Kaleb, but none of them made sense as too why Cas would hide them from him. He was almost on the cusp of sleep when the front door swung open madly and the squealing commenced along with …what? Yipping? Oh HELL no.

Dean was now sitting on the other side of the room as Kaleb wrestled with the Boston terrier._Why …Why? _He lamented to himself as Castiel walked up to him to attempt to apologize for the second time since he got home.

"Dean" He said breathlessly "I'm sorry, but Kaleb wanted a puppy since Christmas. He just started school and has no friends." he said solemnly. Castiel took his eyes off Dean to look towards the commotion that has now moved to the center of the room. "Just look how happy he already is."

Dean craned his neck to look at the pair who was lying behind the coffee table. He noticed Kaleb's glistening eyes as he hugged the small dog. _The_ dog. Dean has always been adamant about not wanting a dog. After taking Sammy away from the only one he loved, Dean always assumed that caring for the tiny creatures lead to pain and hurt. Not to mention all the care and love to nurture such an animal._Actually, let's mention that…_

"Who is going to feed and walk him?" Dean said as he tried to wear a scowl like the one Cas gave him earlier. "I'll worry about that." Castiel said sweetly after realizing that Dean actually will like the new addition to the family. _What a softie._ Castiel chimed to himself with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Kaleb decided to name the dog after Uncle Bobby, in memory of. This little act of kindness caused to the hunter and former angel to tear at the thought of their lost friend.

Yet, the chick-flick moment was ruined when Kaleb and Bobby ran back into the room and both jumped at their Papa. Castiel scooped up Kaleb as Bobby attempted to lean on Castiel by his hind legs. "Thanks Papa for getting me a puppy!" Kaleb said with such enthusiasm that everyone wore a grin as wide as his. Castiel kissed Kaleb on top his blonde head. "Of course, Baby."

Dean walked up behind Castiel hugging him one hand over his shoulder and the other around his waist. He quietly whispered into his ear "They are adorable together." He gave Castiel a quick peck on the cheek. "Not agaaaaain!" Kaleb bellowed. The dog hid its face within its paws. Castiel chuckled and set Kaleb down on the ground. "Go play." He told the brothers.

Later that day Bobby came over to Dean as he was lounging in an armchair; the dog began to nuzzle at Dean's ankles. It was too adorably sweet for Dean's man-ego, so he brushed to pup away. Little did he know that the sign of affection was only Bobby accepting Dean as the Alpha of the family. If Dean would've known that …well it would've made him high and mighty.

Dean got up and went into the kitchen. He hugged Cas from behind again and then spun him around and planted a passionate kiss of his lips. "Thanks." Was all Dean got to say before Castiel attacked his lips for another kiss.

_The house was attentive. It realized what was going on within its walls. It decided to give the lovers privacy, so it attempted to obey commands given to it prior. It creaked and crackled as its timbers stretched. Yawned a deep roar as the wind bellowed its exterior. The house got to see what kept Dean awake. To the naked eye it may seem that it was anticipation of what the surprise was, but the house noticed it was love, for Dean was only restless when his family was not near him. 'Too precious…' was the House's last thought before it drifted off into a deep slumber._


	2. Happy Accidents

The smell of lumber filled the solemn home of the Winchester's as they were in the process for additions to accommodate the growing family. In wonders a curious, little boy.

"…Ib got an ouchy—"cried the Hunter's son who was interrupted as he was swept off his feet into the warm embrace of his father's burley arms.

Dean inspected his son twice to check for any wound on his five year old son's body. _Nothing_.

"Kaleb, what's wrong Buddy?" lapped the hunter – said as quickly as his mad dash towards the boy – with little harshness in his tone. The boy, wide-eyed from his father's sudden demeanor, teard up again and belched "SPLINTER!" as he extended his hand.

Exasperated, the man set Kaleb down. "Here let me take a look." - Quickly, the child shouted "NO!", his hand retreated.

"I told you not to mess with the wood in the living room, Kaleb – Honey." The man said with softness in his, now smooth, voice. _Damn kids_, Dean monologued to himself, _never listen_. Not entranced by his father's calming voice, Kaleb, once again, shouted "I want Papa!" _Castiel_. Dean sighed heavily – _yell at a kid once, and they hate you for life. _"Okay Honey…" Dean said as he retrieved his son "…we'll go see Papa."

Castiel was in the upstairs study. Well... It wasn't really a study as so much a large closet that had a desk with shelves above it filled with books. He's been working on his lesson plans for the start of school.

– Since the angel's fall, they've been living off of Dean's job at the auto shop and his odd jobs around Lawrence. Naturally, Castiel felt the need to help his lover with their burdens, so Castiel had Bobby fake him college degrees and a teaching certificate. He begins to teach third grade next cycle. He was about to start chronicling his plans for the second semester when he was interrupted by the door bursting open.

"Papa! Ib got a splinter!" and "Kaleb didn't listen, again." were dually announced with the door's opening. Castiel, now facing the pair of '_knuckle-heads_' (so deemed social convention), firstly glanced to Kaleb to give his son a reassuring look – then he shot Dean a questioning glance that also held semi-understanding. Dean handed the whimpering boy over to his _other_ father.

"Where at, baby?" chimed the angel very sweetly.

The child exposed to tiny splinter on his right hand. "Oh, boy!" exasperated Castiel "Looks like we might have to perform surgery!" This statement bewildered the young child – with fear in his eyes he once again and again bellowed "NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO! NOO!" – Castiel shushed Kaleb. "It's okay baby. Daddy will remove it." Kaleb, still adamant and hurt by Dean's earlier harshness, omitted that option.

So, Castiel stared Dean down with the best 'concerning parent-face' he could muster – Dean didn't recognize it as a threat, but promptly apologized to Kaleb. "I'm very sorry buddy, will you please forgive me?"

Kaleb mulled it over. _If I forgive him, then he'll remobe the splinter. I guesses, I better. ! – Maybe he'll take me out for ice cream_. "I-I forgibe you Daddy." – "Can you take it out?!" It only took Dean a quick second to pluck the small piece of wood with his finger nails. "All better…" said Castiel as he placed a loving kiss on Kaleb's hand. Still determined with his previous plan Kaleb complained "Can we go get ice cweem to make for feel better?" Both parents laughed at their adorable son. Their eyes locked – so Dean planted a chaste kiss on the other man's lips. Which was promptly followed with a chorus of: "EWWWWWWWWWWS!" and "GROSS"-es. This caused a roar of laughter to erupt again.

Dean scooped the child up again and announced "Let's go get some Ice Cream." – And it was good.

**AN: I made up two words in here — forgive me . - also, child speak.**

**P.S. When I copy and paste these sometimes it removes the spaces that were near my italics and it looks funky. I tried to find them all.**


End file.
